


Abusive Relationship Counseling

by OhgunAP



Category: Madea Series (Movies), Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship Advice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: In response to the abuse that Haru's fiance has been inflicting upon her, a woman in the United States was requested to contact Haru and give her valuable advice regarding her situation.





	Abusive Relationship Counseling

Haru: Hello?  
Madea: Hellur. Is this the Okumura Residence?  
Haru: Yes, this is Haru Okumura speaking.  
Madea: Your name is Harur? Hello Harur, my name is Mabeled. Ur.  
Haru: I'm sorry Mabeled, my name is Haru.  
Madea: Sorry Haru. My name's actually Mabel Simmons, but all my family and friends call me Madea.  
Haru: It's nice to meet you Ms. Simmons.  
Madea: Nice to meet you too. A third party wanted me to give you some advice regarding your relationship your daddy arranged for you.  
Haru: Okay.  
Madea: It’s an action in response to his abuse. But before I give it, has yo’ “fiancé” been tryin’ to rape you?  
Haru: Yes, he has.  
Madea: Beat the hell out him.  
Haru: B-Beat him?  
Madea: Beat the hell—The only reason that boy’s been hitting and trying to force himself on you is ‘cause you’re standing around him acting like you’re weak. “Oh, stop!” The best way for him to change his ways outside of stealing his heart is to lose your mind. One. Time. I mean, you gotta go so crazy that it’ll scare both you and yo’ daddy. Hit him with an All-Out A- If he the man I’m thinking of. You gotta figure out which of the two types of men that hit on women he is.  
Haru: Okay.  
Madea: One of them became endangered before you were born, you won’t see him too much in your neck of the woods. That guy would hit you just ‘cause the wind was blowin’. That fool was crazy. He didn’t even know what he should be doing, he’d just walk on over to you and punch you. You shouldn’t hit him.  
Haru: I can’t hit someone who attacked me for no reason right?  
Madea: That’s right, you should not hit him! You cannot raise a hand towards him.  
Haru: Okay. Okay.  
Madea: In current year these little boys that hit on women, typically do so because they scared to hit a man or lose what kind of power they have.  
Haru: Ms. Simmons, how can I tell if my fiancé fits in with the latter?  
Madea; Here’s how you make the difference, and you remember this the next time you see him. Just threaten to call the police. If he come at you saying “I’m gonna do x to you,” you respond with “I’m gonna call the police.” If he back down, you know which one you got.  
Haru: Okay.  
Madea: If that boy scared to hit a man, he’s scared to go to jail and or making his family broke. You go All-Out!  
Haru: Okay.  
Madea: Take your jewelry off and go “That’s the strong woman national anthem. She gettin’ ready to fight when she do that.” Now you hit him with an All-Out Attack that wears him out. But, if you say you gonna call the police and Sugimura decides to dial the number…  
Haru: What should I do?  
Madea: RUN LIKE HELL! You hear me?  
Haru: Yes Ma’am.  
Madea: Now hear me good little girl. Get amongst some witnesses, I don’t care what you currently have on. You could be buck naked running around Shibuya’s Central Street.  
Haru: Yes Ma’am.  
Madea: Scream at the top of your lungs and run! Run all the way to LeBlanc or the Sakura residence trying to wake up your friends! You understand me?  
Haru: Yes, Ma’am.  
Madea: If he stands down, tear him apart. If he dials the number… Do not let the security or the cops stall you. Do not follow the pedestrian traffic laws. Just get the hell out of the neighborhood.  
Haru: Okay. I'll give it some thought, thank you so much for the call Ms. Simmons.  
Madea: You welcome.


End file.
